The present invention relates to a floppy disc apparatus which utilizes a medium stored in a hard case.
Floppy disc apparatuses for utilizing floppy discs in which a flexible magnetic recording medium is stored in a hard case made of, e.g., a plastic material, have been recently used. The magnetic recording medium is normally disc-shaped having a diameter of about 3.5 inches. In such floppy disc apparatuses, the floppy disc loaded in a wordprocessor or small computer is, relatively, frequently loaded and ejected. For this reason, the loading and ejecting operation of the floppy disc must preferably be easy to perform. However, in conventional floppy disc apparatuses, the loading and ejecting operation of the floppy disc is relatively cumbersome. Although various attempts for improvement have been made, it is difficult to realize a floppy disc apparatus which is easily and reliably operated.